bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Kold
Note: the following info is meant for an alternative universe of the bleach canon. the info bellow may not be canon compliant. Jason Kold (ジェイソンコル; Jeison Koru) is a rouge shinigami hiding in Karakura Town and a former member of the Third Division under Gin Ichimaru. He is curently pretending to be a student at Karakura High. He obtained Shikai while in the Gotei 13 and only achieved Bankai years after leaving it. Appearance Jason is a male of average height and weight, with spikey brown hair and brown silted eyes. He usually wears a plain black shirt, a white trench coat, red leather pants, black belts that wrap around his thighs, and black boots. He usually stores his Zanpakuto in a special kido seal on his right belt warps, the kido seal being designed by Kisuke Urahara. He also has a kido seal on the back of his shirt. Before leaving the Gotei 13, he wore the standard Shihakusho and Tabi. Personality Jason is a cold individual, usually ignoring others or offering a rude and/or sarcastic comment. However, this picture of how he acts conflicts with how he acts whenever he sees a child in danger. When he sees this, he'll do anything in his power to save them. This stems from the fact that he lost his best friend while they were children, and he doesn't want others to feel that pain. Between these two images of him, most have trouble pinning down what kind of man he truly is. He seems to avoid personal relationships and has taken a like for haikus. History Jason appeared in the 64th Sabitsura district of East Rukongai after having been sent to Soul Society via konso. He quickly connected with a small family that lived in the area, and stayed with them, growing fond of the family's only daughter, Mamushi Keizoku. Even as the parents mysteriously dissapeared, he satyed with Keizoku. Unfortunately, others targeted him for the fact that he stole food, having to eat since he could use reiryoku. Keizoku jumped in front of Jason, taking a lethal blow. Seeing this, Jason snapped, disabling all the attackers and beating to death the one who dealt the blow to Keizoku. When several shinigami arrived to stop his outburst, he killed one and stole his asauchi, his reiryoku overpowering any influence the previous owner had over it. He proceeded to kill the other shinigami, and fell unconscious afterwards. He woke up in his inner world, appearing as a forest. When he thought he spotted Keizoku, he was thrilled. However, as he soon learned, it was his Zanpakuto spirit, who took the form of his dead friend due to his grief. Later, upon his awakening, he buried Keizoku and labored on a gravemarker, placing it at the top of her grave. Jason proceeded to walk through the districts, traveling to other sections of Rukongai, saving others where he could and training his fighting skills, until he ran into Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya in West Rukongai's 1st District. He went with them and joined the Shinigami Academy. Over the course he became friends and rivals with Toshiro and eventually would graduate around the same time. Unlike Toshiro, he joined the 3rd division under Gin Ichimaru. He soon achieved his Shikai, Onisupia, while on a stressful Hollow hunting mission, and soon after rose to third seat. At Gin's insistence, he avoided Sosuke Aizen like the plague, although he had no idea why his captain would ask this of him. One day, he had trouble sleeping and took a midnight stroll. While on the stroll, he overheard voices. he hid, and quickly learned it was Aizen and Gin he was hearing. More so, they were talking of how Aizen had fed Keizoku's parents to something called the Hogyoku, explaining their disappearance. Realizing that he couldn't stop Aizen while still a member of the Gotei 13, he ran and escaped into the human world. He soon encountered Kisuke Urahara, who took him in. He agreed to help Jason get stronger, as long as he worked for the man. Jason agreed, and soon started Bankai training. After eight years, Jason finally managed to materialize Onisupia's spirit, but failed the test the first time. Two years later, he managed materialization again, and finally achieved Bankai. Soon afterwards, he agreed with Urahara that he needed to go see the world for himself, and left. Years later, Urahara contacted him, asking him to return to Karakura Town and attend high school to keep an eye on a kid named Kurosaki Ichigo. Synopsis Equipment *'Mokusei-gatana' (木製刀, Lit. meaning "Wood sword"): A wooden sword enchanted to be unbreakable by Urahara Kisuke. Jason keeps it in the Kido seal on the back of his shirt, and only uses it if he thinks using his Zanpakuto would be detrimental to his advantage in a fight, which isn't often. Powers and Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu%7C Master Swordsman]:''' Jason is highly proficient in sword combat, being able to keep up and fend off other masters such as Kisuke Urahara and Toshiro Hitsugaya. He can easily wield one or two blades with realitive ease, as compared to other swordsman. He can easily counter most attacks, and often without moving thanks to his Zanpakuto's Shikai. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Senmaioroshi%7C '''Senmaioroshi] (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): Using this technique, Jason can literaly move his blade so fast that he litterly shreds his opponent to pieces. On stronger opponent's, such as arrancar, it meerly inflicts hundreds of deep cuts. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku#Spiritual_Power_Levels%7C Great Spiritual Power]:''' Jason possesses Captain-class Reiryoku, and can effectivly control it so as to be able to extend his Bankai's duration longer than most. His spiritual power is a sky blue. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiatsu#Element_type%7C '''Elemental Reiatsu:] Jason's reiatsu has a natural alignment with wind. **[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Swallow%7C Flying Swallow:] Channeling his reiryoku into his blade, he can extend his blades reach via his wind-aligned reiatsu. the reiatsu released is so dense that it becomes visible. He usually uses this in conjunction with his Mokusei-gatana. *'Kobura no Gurea' (コブラのグレア, "Cobra Glare"): Channeling reiryoku into his eyes, Jason stares down an opponent, causing his opponent to freeze, unable to move. This technique requires eye contact and doesn't work on opponents with an immense or vast amount of spiritual power. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hoh%C5%8D%7C Shunpo Expert]:''' Jason is capable of high speed movement over extended periods of time. Urahara has noted that the only thing that prevents him from being a master is his lack of use in combat. '''Enhanced Durability: Jason was able to withstand multiple slash wounds and continue fighting, even as a kid. Zanpakuto Onisupia (鬼スピア, "Demon Spear"): Jason's zanpakuto takes the form of a short chokuto while sealed. It's blade is pure black, save for the very edge, and instead of a tsuba holds a small ditch with a lip that acts as a blade catcher. Its spirit takes the form of his deceased friend Mamushi Keizoku. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai%7C Shikai:] It's released with the command, "Shoot for revenge" (復讐のため撃つ, Fukushū no tame utsu). No physical change is seen upon initial release. **'Shikai Special Ability:' After releasing it, Jason can cause the blade to extend and compress, similar to Ichimaru Gin's Shinso. However, unlike Gin, he can cause the extensions to shoot of from other parts of the blade other than the tip, including other extensions. This is due to the fact that he actually converts the air next to his blade into metal, allowing him to extend the blade. He can also contract it by returning the metal back into air. He can use his blade extensions both offensively and deffensively, often at the same time. He can only add extension up to four hundred times his blades original length. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai%7C Bankai:] Futago no Onisupia '(双子の鬼スピア, "''Twin Devil Spear"): Jason gains a second copy of Onisupia in his left hand **'''Bankai Special Ability: Not much changes from his Shikai, except in the facts that he gains his second blade, and that each blade can extend up to six hundred times it's length. He also gains the ability to launch miniature circular blades from his swords at high velocities. **'Ma Bankai: Akuma Tanzo no Yari:' (真卍解: 悪魔鍛造の槍, "True Final Release: Devil Forging Spear"): The true form of Jason's bankai. When activated, both blades dissolve into the wind. ***'Ma Bankai Special Ability: '''While in this state, Jason emits a field of Reiatsu invisible to almost all methods of detection in a spherical shape, even into the ground. The last known radius was 6 km. Jason has the ability to turn the air within his reiatsu sphere into metal, usually in the shape of his blade extensions from earlier releases. He can also telekinetically control the metal he creates. If he tried really hard, he could fill the entire sphere with blades, cutting all in it's sphere. However, the longer he maintains this form, the more time he has to spend recovering after the battle. ****'Kurohitsugi''' (黒棺, Black Coffin): Based of the ninetieth hado spell, Jason surrounds the target in a box of metal and forms several spear-like protrusions protruding from the box. The protrusions thrust into the box, causing lacerations on the opponent. *****'Kurohitsugi, Gōkeikōhai' (黒棺、合計荒廃, "'' Black Coffin, Total Devastation''"): This attack is similar to Kurohitsugi, but instead of spears, thousands of circular blades fly around the inside, cutting apart the enemy. ****'Totsuzenshi' (突然死, "Sudden Death"): Jason causes multiple blade extensions to rush out and stab the target through the heart, lungs, stomach, and other vital organs. ****'Kumonosu' (クモの巣, "Spider Web"): Jason surrounds his opponent in zigzagging blade extensions, and moves the extensions around at random, causing random deep gashes to be dealt to the opponent. Quotes *''"If a fire is cold, does it not conflict itself? If ice boils, does it not contradict itself? Only in a world where they do not, can a demon such as I live in the light of a pure maiden..."'' *''"When it comes to failure, there are three kinds. The first, the failure of body, when it fails to do what is asked of it. The second, the failure of mind, when it fails to see what it needs to. The final, the failure of soul, when it fails to seek what it yearns."'' *''"Consume everything, let none stand in your pathway, Goddess of the wind."'' Trivia *Jason's appearance is based off of Corba from Fairy Tail. *Onisupia's spirit appearance is based off of Kinana form Fairy Tail.